


Different Love

by eileeenbelieves



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Shot, PG 13, Requested, Some Fluff, just a little bit of sex scenes, one direction mention, this is not smut filled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eileeenbelieves/pseuds/eileeenbelieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT// Ares and Niall don't feel weird undressing in front of each other or kissing, but they don't date, and their not into that friends with benefits crap. They're just best friends with no shame or feelings. Sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the amazing Ares who requested for a sort of dirty one shot, and like how can i refuse one of those? hahaha not a official smut, just like pg13 k guys?

 

"Ares?" Ares' best friend, Niall, called into the dark room. From under the bundle of feather pillows and stacks of thin maroon duvets, Ares' sleeping body stirred and Niall scoffed.

"You're still asleep?" he asked the unconscious body in disbelief. Niall made his way around the giant bed to open the dark black drapes, making sun light poured into the room. Niall smiled at the sight of all types of people doing random things and walking at the bottom.

"Close the drapes Ni" Ares moaned, her voice muffled a bit from under the pile of pillows and duvets.

"We're having an Ares and Niall day, so up you go" Niall chirped, tearing his gaze from Ares' lovely window view and fixes it on the bump under the duvets.

"Tired" Ares huffed and Niall rolled her eyes.

"Oh no you aren't!" He exclaimed, "You bailed on pizza and beers with the boys and I last night. You have to come out today" Niall insisted, striding across the room to jump on to the space besides Ares.

"No offense Ni" Ares started, her tiny head peeping out from under the duvets to turn towards Niall. "But I don't think your friends like me much"

"They do" Niall says, petting down Ares' crazy bed hair, and smiling happily down at her when it's somewhat tamed. Ares merely rolls her eyes before sitting up against the headboard. "You're just not around enough to get to know them. They actually want to get to know you"

"Too bad I'm too antisocial" Ares mutters. Niall chuckles softly before kicking off his Jordans and sliding under the covers, pressing his cold body against Ares' own warm one. He's laying down on his side and draping one arm over Ares' waist before nuzzling the side of his face into her side.

"You're warm too" Niall comments and Ares smiles down at the kitten like Niall before reaching down to take off his red SnapBack, and pet at his floppy hair that he decided to leave down today.

"I'm sick Ni, you shouldn't be getting too close" Ares insists. Niall scoffs like it's nothing though and only hugs her waist more tightly.

"Is that why you bailed on us last night?" he asks, and Ares nods. She scrapes her long nails across Niall's scalp and he makes a purr like sound before moving his head along to her movements. Ares chuckles lightly, repeating the motion and Niall hums in appreciation before letting his eyes flutter close.

"Feels good" he mumbles and Ares smiles.

"I swear you're like a friggen kitten" she tells him, and Niall meows. Ares laughs at the tiny sound, raking her nails through his bleached blonde hair continuously.

"Lay with me" Niall whines, tugging at the side of Ares' long baseball tee that actually belongs to him. He don't miss it though, he had tons and Niall actually sort of likes the way Ares looks in his shirts.

"I'm not tired anymore now" Ares tells him, but that only makes Niall tug harder on the thin shirt. "Alright" she sighs in exaggeration, before grinning and lowering down to lay besides Niall.

It's almost an natural instinct for Ares to turn on her side and let Niall press his front side against her back so he can wrap a tight arm around her, so they do just that and it's not awkward at all. Not for the two friends that have known each other basically all their life and have seen the best and worst side of each other already. They'd both actually already seen the other with out any garments of clothes at all, and you'd expect to be awkward but it's just not.

Ares changes in front of Niall all the time, and vise versa but it's not one of those friends with benefits things, because Ares and Niall are more than that. They mean to each other much more than that, and the two have slept with each other before with and with out clothes, but it's nothing like you think. They're just comfortable around each other and they work together easily. And yeah there was that one or two times that they may or may have not had sex together while they were drunk, but they just joked about it the next morning and it was left at that. Nothing weird, nothing awkward, because they kiss all the time and it doesn't usually stir up anything. It means something, but they're not together. They don't see other people, because they belong to each other, but they're not actually together. It sounds difficult, but it's not to them, because they're AresandNiall. They were just that close.

"You smell good" Niall mumbles out of no where, his face pressed into the top of Ares' head, his hold around her squeezing her lightly.

"Weirdo" Ares chuckles, the pads of her finger tips glazing patterns on Niall's arm that's wrapped around her. Niall shivers under the touch and it makes both of them smile.

"You still love me" Niall tells her, and yeah that's true so Ares reaches up to peck Niall's forehead. His lips slowly turn up at the ends and his stare on Ares is so intoxicating and intense she has to look away. Her cheeks redden for some unknown reason, and that's a bit weird, because she can't remember the last time she ever blushed at Niall or was shy around him. She promptly ignores it though and turns a bit to face Niall's body and start to make invisible patterns on his pale newly improved bicep.

He watches her closely, and it's weird. Not that she's touching him, because she does that all the time, but the feeling is weird. Niall can feel his stomach twisting and his heart beating faster, and yeah this has happen before but it didn't bother him before, but the sound of his heart now is louder and the knots in his stomach are too much to ignore. Niall's curious as to what's going on, and just watches Ares to calm him down.

It works a bit, but when suddenly Ares' hand wraps around his bicep and slowly trail it's way up, Niall's heart is beating too quickly again. Ares has done this before and Niall's just confused as to why he's reacting so different all of a sudden. He stays quiet though, and waits to see what else happens though, and Ares' hand trails over his shoulder and settles on his neck. He swallows thickly when Ares looks up at him through those long dark lashes that flutter every once and a while.

"Why're you being so quiet?" Ares ask, batting her long lashes at Niall as her bottom lip juts out. Niall doesn't think he's ever seen such an adorable sight and he practically mellows under it.

"Not sure" Niall says when Ares continues to stare up at him to wait for an answer. Ares arches an eyebrow at the simple answer and he smiles. His hand slides under the covers and finds the back of Ares' warm milky full thighs to pull up around his waist, and she locks it into place, pulling them closer. She grins at Niall's mischievous smile and her fingers knot their way in the back of Niall's blonde hair.

"Cheeky bastard" she tells him and Niall feels at ease as he rumbles in laughter.

Niall falls silent again, and Ares is a lot more confused now, because Niall's never quiet. He's always bouncy and chatty, she's sure he's not tired too, so Niall must've been really into thought. She was about to ask him what was he thinking about when his hands are back on the back of her bare thighs and rubbing small circles. Her heart lurches and Ares has to restrain herself from jumping at the shock she feels when Niall's hand comes in contact with her skin. The feeling isn't new, but it suddenly feels new; her skins blazing under his touch, and she feels goosebumps form at the neglected skin that Niall hasn't touched. She tries to ignore that though, and hopes Niall doesn't notice and call her out on it, because she wouldn't know how to explain it herself. She was suddenly anxious, and her body felt so new against Niall's. Their bodies fit together easily, mold perfect as they always have, and that's all that's keeping Ares from thinking something's different. But something is different and she doesn't know what it exactly is. Maybe it's the way her hearts not beating, but actually pounding, or the way Niall's touch is suddenly so amazing, and his stare is so intense and mesmerizing; either way, it's different.. but a good different. Sort of.

"Ares?" Niall whispers and Ares hums in response, her eyes trained on the pale warm neck that her hands placed on while her thumb draws small circles like he's doing on her thigh. "Can I kiss you?" he asks quietly, and alright something is definitely different, because Niall doesn't just ask if he can kiss her, he just does. That's how it works, it's just easier, and now that Ares is on the spot light and their invisible rules have changed, things are different. Of course he can kiss her though, they've done it millions of times before when they just feel like it. Ares doesn't know what's so different but she nods anyways and when she looks up, the familiar feel of Niall's soft lips are on hers, making her eyes flutter closed.

The sensation is still there and Ares has always felt her heart rate pick up pace and everything seem to just go away around her, because she can always only focus on one thing. Niall. It's no different this time and she silently thanks anything and everything. She'd hate if the amazing feeling of Niall's lips had suddenly gone away, because his kisses were intoxicating and incredible.

This time however, instead of the small pecks that they usually exchange, it's a different kiss. It's not a crazy make out though, their lips just over lap over and over again. There's not tongue and it's not rushed; it's sort of sweet. In a good different way.

Ares doesn't know how to respond at first when Niall tilts his head to the side and continues to kiss her while Ares is expecting a small kiss, but she doesn't leave him hanging and responds eventually. They kiss over and over again for a long while and eventually Niall's hand that's occupied on her thigh trails up to cup her chin, leaving goosebumps on her skin. His head switches sides and he deepens their kiss as he presses her softly against the feather pillow under her. And suddenly Niall's everywhere.

His lips are moving faster against hers and even though Ares doesn't know why, she doesn't hesitate to match his pace. Her fingers are beading and gripping at the back of Niall's hairs as his hand moves down to press against her waist. His hand pins her body down against the matters and his body soft of moves to hover over her, and Ares doesn't know where this comes from but she likes it. Her leg that's draped over his hip pulls him down to pin his warm body against hers.

The sudden contact makes an audible moan escape Niall's lips in between kisses and Ares smirks into their kiss. She can feel Niall's grin against her lips as well and his hand moves to cup the back of Ares' thigh again. He makes sure the leg is firmly around his hip and gets on his knees to lean over Ares' body in between her legs.

It's really different now and it just may have to do with the fact Niall and Ares have never gone this far while being sober so it's new, and Ares doesn't really know what to do next. Niall's a bit hesitant and rigid above her as well and she feels a lot better that he doesn't know what to do next either.

Things intimate (beside this though of course) was something Niall and Ares were used to doing with each other though and even though they can't exactly remember the exact details of the shags they've had before, they have somewhat of an idea and plus, neither of them are virgins. Ares has always been the more bold one so she's the first to make a move and swipe her tongue across Niall's red lips. Niall's a bit hesitant, but his lips open with ease and Ares' tongue slips into the kiss.

Niall's sure he's looking stupid and he wants to kick himself and tell himself to step up his game already. Ares' isn't acting as weird, and she's actually cooperating with something he started, so with that he pushes himself out of his shell that he doesn't even know why is built around his best friend. Ares' really is an amazing kisser, and Niall wonders why he's never started this before, but he doesn't dwell on it too much. He presses his body that's raised over Ares, against her and his hips rock expertly against her. Niall feels a lot more satisfied when a loud gasp leaves Ares' lips and she tugs harder at the ends of his hair. He grins into their heated kiss and he wraps the other leg that's not around him, around him. Her legs lock around his waist and she brings him closer as he rocks against her faster.

Suddenly all hesitation and nervousness is gone between them and Ares is tugging at the hem of Niall's hoodie and he gets the hint before separating his lips from hers and yanking off the hoodie along with his shirt. His lips are back on hers right after even though he's pushing the ends of his baseball tee that she's wearing up to have off. There lips don't separate though as the tee comes off, and since Ares isn't even wearing anything other than the giant shirt, she's tugging down his shorts to match even. His shorts fall to his ankles and he toes them off completely before tossing them off the bed, and letting his hands roam Ares' fit body.

Ares' body is something he's grown used to and knows completely, but now, being able to touch and look in a new perspective is different. A good different and Niall removes his lips from Ares to eye her golden body and savor the moment. Ares squirms under his eye and Niall chuckles before grabbing ahold of either side of her waists with his hands and pinning her down to the bed.

"You know, I never really noticed how fit you are" Niall mumbles as he hovers over her to nuzzle his face against her neck. Ares' back arches off the bed when Niall starts to suck at the sweet spot under her jawline and as their warm bodies touch, a new spark ignites. They both shiver from the new feeling and Ares' breaths are becoming more ragged. It's not before she can't handle anymore of the overwhelming sensations and she's flipped them over to straddle Niall's hips.

He watches with wide curious eyes as Ares sits herself properly and smiles down at him.

"Thank you" she tells him from his earlier comment and Niall grins before going to sit up and reach her. Ares won't have any of it though and pales a hand on his firm chest and pushes him back down carefully. Niall's raises his eyebrows at her and she grins before picking up his hands to place on her hips and Niall obliges, running his thumbs over her hip bones.

"What does this mean?" she asks quietly, her hand reaching out to rake through his messy hair. Niall's lust eyes are gone now, and replaced by seriousness, but Ares could care less because she wants to know. This was different and new; sex wasn't, but the feelings and emotions were.

"I don't know" Niall admits, and he sighs deeply before squirming under her because he can't be serious with her when she's siting directly under his growing crotch.

"Feels different" she mumbles, her eyes falling down to Niall's pales chest, her hands roaming the bare skin. Niall nods in agreement and she almost sighs in relief because she's not the only one that feels it, but she doesn't want to seem to anxious.

"Just don't be awkward after okay?" she asks, because that'd be horrible. After every single encounter and never having to feel awkward and all of a sudden it's awkward, that'd be horrible. Ares couldn't even imagine not being able to look her best friend in the eye because they'd had sex after the like third time. Niall nods slowly, and his eyebrow furrow in thought before he looks back up at Ares. She waits for him to say whatever it is he's going to say, but he comes up short and his mouth closes as he continues to think more.

When Ares is about to pester him about it, he's suddenly sitting up and flipping them again. He's back in between Ares' legs and his stare is boring into hers as his face inches a lot closer, his hand caressing the side of her face. Ares' hearts pounding and she doesn't think she'd ever get used to this feeling.

"Alright" Niall says softly, his ocean blue eyes brightening, and the black middle is so full and dark, Ares can almost see herself. The specks of yellows and greens that are usually in between there are gone and he smiles softly as he holds her stare long enough. "Just as long as you know that I'm making love to you, not just having sex with you"

And Ares slowly grins before pulling Niall in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! xx


End file.
